Ranton Arashi ((Inactive))
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Arashi 'Character Last Name' Ranton 'IMVU Username' ArashiRanton 'Nickname (optional)' Does not have one 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 10/28/194 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 4'11" 'Weight' 80 lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Arashi is a strong and smart boy, he is also lazy but when he performs to his best it really is the best he shows very little anger almost never getting into a fight with another student. He never really cares for others even showing no sympathy for some of his own family but he is a very selfless person all the same as he would easily put his life on the line for others most people dont know this side of Arashi as he normally conceals his emotions he also has a problem being around Females as he has always feared but respected females, he shows this as when he mets another female he will always bow before a woman. His attitude to boys is different Arashi does not really have any friends as he has never been much of a socialite. He shows rare signs of affection and would normally go red if a female comes into physical contact with his body. 'Behaviour' Arashi is a calm quiet and carefree boy who has no real characteristics of his mother or father who are hard working people. He shows signs of great intelligence correcting some of his teachers. He normally falls asleep in classes not even because he is tired just because he loves sleeping he thinks most of the thiings he does in class is dull as he easily remembers everything tought to him and can repeat it word for word. 'Nindo (optional)' This is so dull... 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Arashi hails from the ranton clan but shows no personality traits from them he only shows the physical side being tanned and having bright hair other than that he wouldnt be recognised as a Ranton. 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' Water 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Superior Intelligence 'Weaknesses' Inferior genjutsu ( Doesnt learn quick has problems using ) 'Chakra colour' His chakra is a Blackish blue. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' None 'Background Information' Arashi was born a normal boy he had no siblings younger or older when he turned four he started showing signs of boredom as he caught on to everything too quickly he was very smart and he could have been a genin at only age 8 but due to his lack of work he would not make it he just taught everything was boring he even had a few fights with his class mates when he was 7 and 8 he won all of his fights but he stopped fighting implying all of the students were too dull for him and could not be a challenge as he got older he did not make friends saying they were a waste of time and he would rather sleep. He never liked any of his teachers as he sometimes corrected them due to his intelligence, he was rather good at taijutsu most of the times he would win fights keeping his hands in his pockets as he favoured foot movement. When he hit ten years of age he had a serious fight with a student nearly killing the student he got into deep trouble as he tried to explain the student would not stop fighting him. He continued his next two years becoming even more intelligent then his father or mother he also started fearing women going red if he ever got into physical contact with them he has showed this a few times when girls even talk to him he would go red the first time he showed this symptom is when he was 11 and a girl in class asked him a question. When he hit twelve he start smoking unknown to his parents or his teachers. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Soudai Namikaze (Eh, tough yes or no.)) Category:Academy Student Category:Status check